Эрангис
| wikispecies= Aerangis | commons = Category:Aerangis | ncbi = 38232 }} ЭрангисРусское название «Эрангис» использовано в книге Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005. ( ) — род многолетних травянистых растений семейства Орхидные. Аббревиатура родового названия в промышленном и любительском цветоводстве — Aergs. Синонимы * Radinocion Ridl., 1887 * Barombia Schltr., 1914 * × Barangis auct., 1982 Ареал и экологические особенности Тропическая Африка, Мадагаскар, Коморские острова, Реюньон, Шри-Ланка. Эпифиты, реже литофиты. Все виды рода Эрангис входят в Приложение II Конвенции CITES. Цель Конвенции состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать, что международная торговля дикими животными и растениями не создаёт угрозы их выживанию. Этимология Название рода Aerangis, образовано от греческих слов "aer" (воздух) и "angos' (сосуд). История описания Биологическое описание thumb|left|''Aerangis articulata'' Побег моноподиального типа, псевдобульб не образуют. Корни хорошо развитые, как правило жесткие. Воздушные корни покрыты веламеном. Листья суккулентные широколинейные, ремневидные или продолговатые, сближены в двустороннюю розетку, темно-зеленого или серо-зеленого цвета. У некоторых видов листья достигают 15-20 см длины, у большинства видов они короче. Цветоносы образуются в пазухах листьев, поникающие, кистевидные, обычно многоцветковые. Цветы у большинства видов белые, восковые, звездообразной формы. Губа плоская, имеет длинный шпорец в котором накапливается нектар. Цветы многих видов имеют приятный аромат, наиболее интенсивный в ночное время. Многие виды опыляются различными видами чешуекрылых, чаще бражниками. Поллиниев — 2. Хромосомы: 2n = 42, 46, 50 или 54http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aerangis. Виды имеющие ароматные цветки: Aerangis biloba''http://www.orchidspecies.com/aebilobax.htm, ''Aerangis distincta''http://www.orchidspecies.com/aerdistincta.htm, ''Aerangis citrata (слабый запах лимона), Aerangis cryptodon, Aerangis ellisii (сильный аромат), Aerangis fastuosa (приятный аромат от легкого до сильного в ночное время), Aerangis mystacidii''http://www.orchidspecies.com/aeramystacidiae.htm, ''Aerangis modesta, Aerangis verdickiiOrchid Fragrance Information. Orchid Species Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker.. Виды Список видов (включая устаревшие названия) по данным Королевских ботанических садов в Кьюhttp://apps.kew.org/wcsp/home.do: из книги Edwards's Botanical Register, volume 27 (N.S. 4) plate 35. 1841 г.]] * Aerangis alata H.Perrier, 1938 = Aerangis ellisii var. ellisii * Aerangis albidorubra (De Wild.) Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis luteoalba var. rhodosticta * Aerangis alcicornis (Rchb.f.) Garay, 1972 * Aerangis anjoanensis H.Perrier, 1941 = Aerangis mooreana * Aerangis appendiculata (De Wild.) Schltr., 1918 * Aerangis arachnopus (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1918 * Aerangis articulata (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1914 * Aerangis avicularia (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1919 = Aerangis rostellaris * Aerangis batesii (Rolfe) Schltr., 1915 = Aerangis arachnopus * Aerangis biloba (Lindl.) Schltr., 1915 * Aerangis biloboides (De Wild.) Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis arachnopus * Aerangis bouarensis Chiron, 1998 * Aerangis brachycarpa (A.Rich.) Durand & Schinz, 1894 * Aerangis brachyceras Summerh., 1934 = Cribbia brachyceras * Aerangis buchlohii Senghas, 1969 = Aerangis rostellaris * Aerangis buysonii God.-Leb., 1891 = Aerangis ellisii var. ellisii * Aerangis calantha (Schltr.) Schltr., 1918 * Aerangis calligera (Rchb.f.) Garay, 1974 = Aerangis articulata * Aerangis calodictyon Summerh., 1934 = Aerangis alcicornis * Aerangis campyloplectron (Rchb.f.) Garay, 1972 = Aerangis biloba * Aerangis carnea J.Stewart, 1979 * Aerangis carusiana (Severino) Garay, 1972 = Aerangis brachycarpa * Aerangis caulescens Schltr., 1916 = Aerangis ellisii var. ellisii * Aerangis citrata (Thouars) Schltr., 1914 * Aerangis clavigera H.Perrier, 1938 = Aerangis macrocentra * Aerangis collum-cygni Summerh., 1927 * Aerangis compta Summerh., 1955 = Aerangis collum-cygni * Aerangis concavipetala H.Perrier, 1938 * Aerangis confusa J.Stewart, 1979 * Aerangis cordatiglandula (De Wild.) Schltr., 1918 = Rangaeris rhipsalisocia * Aerangis coriacea Summerh., 1952 * Aerangis crassipes Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis modesta * Aerangis cryptodon (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1914 * Aerangis curnowiana (Rchb.f.) H.Perrier, 1938 = Angraecum curnowianum * Aerangis decaryana H.Perrier, 1938 * Aerangis distincta J.Stewart & la Croix, 1987 * Aerangis elegans (Rolfe) Dandy in A.W.Exell, 1944 = Aerangis flexuosa * Aerangis ellisii (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1914 * Aerangis engleriana (Kraenzl.) Schltr., 1915 = Rangaeris muscicola * Aerangis erythrura (Kraenzl.) Garay, 1972 = Aerangis verdickii var. verdickii * Aerangis falcifolia Schltr., 1915 = Rangaeris muscicola * Aerangis fastuosa (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1914 * Aerangis filipes (Schltr.) Schltr., 1918 = Rhipidoglossum curvatum * Aerangis flabellifolia Rchb.f., 1865 = Aerangis brachycarpa * Aerangis flexuosa (Ridl.) Schltr., 1918 * Aerangis floribunda (Rolfe) Summerh., 1932 = Rangaeris muscicola * Aerangis friesiorum Schltr., 1924 = Aerangis thomsonii * Aerangis fuscata (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1914 * Aerangis gracillima (Kraenzl.) J.C.Arends & J.Stewart, 1989 * Aerangis graminifolia (Kraenzl.) Schltr., 1918 = Ypsilopus longifolius * Aerangis grantii (Bateman ex Baker) Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis kotschyana * Aerangis gravenreuthii (Kraenzl.) Schltr., 1918 * Aerangis henriquesiana (Ridl.) Schltr., 1918 = Cyrtorchis henriquesiana * Aerangis hologlottis (Schltr.) Schltr., 1911 * Aerangis hyaloides (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1914 * Aerangis ikopana Schltr., 1925 = Aerangis mooreana * Aerangis jacksonii J.Stewart, 1978 * Aerangis karthalensis Neirynck & Herremans, 2006 * Aerangis kirkii (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1918 * Aerangis kotschyana (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1918 * Aerangis kotschyi Rchb.f., 1881 = Aerangis kotschyana * Aerangis laurentii (De Wild.) Schltr., 1918 = Summerhayesia laurentii * Aerangis lutambae Mansf., 1935 = Aerangis alcicornis * Aerangis luteoalba (Kraenzl.) Schltr., 1918 * Aerangis macrocentra (Schltr.) Schltr., 1915 * Aerangis maireae la Croix & J.Stewart, 1998 * Aerangis malmquistiana Schltr., 1925 = Aerangis cryptodon * Aerangis megaphylla Summerh. ex Mildbr., 1937 * Aerangis mixta Schltr., 1918 = Rangaeris muscicola * Aerangis moandensis (De Wild.) Schltr., 1918 = Angraecum moandense * Aerangis modesta (Hook.f.) Schltr., 1914 * Aerangis monantha Schltr., 1925 * Aerangis montana J.Stewart, 1979 * Aerangis mooreana (Rolfe ex Sander) P.J.Cribb & J.Stewart, 1983 * Aerangis muscicola (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1915 = Rangaeris muscicola * Aerangis mystacidii (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1917 * Aerangis mystacidioides Schltr., 1915 = Aerangis mystacidii * Aerangis oligantha Schltr., 1915 * Aerangis pachyura (Rolfe) Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis mystacidii * Aerangis pallida (W.Watson) Garay, 1972 = Diaphananthe pellucida * Aerangis pallidiflora H.Perrier, 1938 * Aerangis parvula Schltr., 1919 = Aerangis calantha * Aerangis platyphylla Schltr., 1925 = Aerangis ellisii var. ellisii * Aerangis potamophila (Schltr.) Schltr., 1915 = Angraecum potamophilum * Aerangis pulchella (Schltr.) Schltr., 1915 * Aerangis pumilio Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis hyaloides * Aerangis punctata J.Stewart, 1986 * Aerangis rhipsalisocia (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1918 = Rangaeris rhipsalisocia * Aerangis rhodosticta (Kraenzl.) Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis luteoalba var. rhodosticta * Aerangis rohlfsiana (Kraenzl.) Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis brachycarpa * Aerangis roseocalcarata (De Wild.) Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis calantha * Aerangis rostellaris (Rchb.f.) H.Perrier, 1941 * Aerangis rusituensis Fibeck & Dare, 1997 = Aerangis verdickii var. rusituensis * Aerangis sankuruensis (De Wild.) Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis calantha * Aerangis schliebenii Mansf., 1937 = Aerangis verdickii var. verdickii * Aerangis seegeri Senghas, 1983 * Aerangis solheidii (De Wild.) Schltr., 1918 = Rangaeris muscicola * Aerangis somalensis (Schltr.) Schltr., 1918 * Aerangis spiculata (Finet) Senghas, 1972 * Aerangis splendida J.Stewart & la Croix, 1987 * Aerangis stelligera Summerh., 1954 * Aerangis stylosa (Rolfe) Schltr., 1915 = Aerangis cryptodon * Aerangis thomsonii (Rolfe) Schltr., 1918 * Aerangis ugandensis Summerh., 1931 * Aerangis umbonata (Finet) Schltr., 1915 = Aerangis fuscata * Aerangis venusta Schltr., 1918 = Aerangis articulata * Aerangis verdickii (De Wild.) Schltr., 1918 Природные гибриды * Aerangis × chirioana Bellone & Chiron, 2002 (Aerangis biloba × Aerangis kotschyana) * Aerangis × primulina (Rolfe) H.Perrier, 1941 (Aerangis citrata × Aerangis hyaloides) Первичные внутриродовые искусственные гибриды (грексы) Межродовые искусственные гибриды (грексы) В культуре Температура. Большинство Эрангисов относятся к умеренной и теплой температурной группе. Виды произрастающие на высотах до 1000 метров над уровнем моря к теплой, более высокогорные растения к умереннойЖурнал «Планета Орхидей».. Субстрат. Чаще используется посадка на блок. При использовании пластиковых и керамических горшков в качестве дренажа, используется керамзит, камни или кусочки пенопласта. Состав субстрата подбирается в зависимости от температурные условий и относительной влажности воздуха. Эрангисы в период роста плохо переносят полную просушку субстрата, но не переносят и излишней влажности. Субстрат для посадки готовят из смеси кусочков сосновой коры (от 1 до 3 см), древесного угля и кокосовых чипсов (прессованное и порезанное на кусочки пальмовое волокно), чтобы получившийся субстрат при имеющихся условиях почти полностью просыхал за 3-7 дней. Количество компонентов субстрата можно сократить до одной сосновой коры. Подкормки специальным удобрением для орхидей (концентрацию см. на упаковке) или комплексным минеральным удобрением (в концентрации в 3-4 раза меньше) раз в две недели. Полив. Частота полива должна быть подобрана таким образом, что бы субстрат внутри горшка успевал почти полностью просохнуть, но не успел высохнуть полностью. Для некоторых видов важно соблюдать нейтральный баланс pH т.к. они не переносят накопления солей в субстрате и покрывающем корни веламене. В этом случае для полива растений используется вода прошедшая очистку обратным осмосом с добавлением специально рассчитанных доз удобрений. Большинство культивируемых видов не имеют ярко выраженного периода покоя. В период с осени по весну Эрангисы содержат в более прохладных условиях, реже поливают и обеспечивают хорошую освещенность. Относительная влажность воздуха. Большинство видов встречающихся в культуре можно содержать при 50-80%. При более низкой влажности могут наблюдаться проблемы с развитием корней, молодых листьев и цветоносов. Свет. Большинство видов достаточно светолюбивы, им требуется освещенность не менее 10-15 кЛк. Поскольку представители этого рода растут в низких широтах, для нормального развития им требуется 12 часовой световой день. Литература * Joyce Stewart: Angraecoid orchids: Species from the African region. Timber Press, Portland, Oregon 2006, ISBN 0-88192-788-0. * McDonald G, 2006, The genus Aerangis in South Africa. Orchids S. Afr. 37. 35-38. * Roberts JA, Anaku S, Burdon J, Mathew P, McGough N, Newman AD, 2002, 2001, CITES orchid checklist. Volume 3, for the genera Aerangis, Angraecum, Ascocentrum, Bletilla, Brassavola, Calanthe, Catasetum, Miltonia, Miltonioides, Miltoniopsis, Renanthera, Renantherella, Rhynchostylis, Rossioglossum, Vanda and Vandopsis. Kew: Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew publ. 2002 233p. ISBN 1842460331 * Stewart J, 2002, Stars of Africa and Madagascar: a new look at the genus Aerangis. In: Clark J, Elliott WM, Tingley G, Biro J ed(s). Proceedings of the 16th World Orchid Conference, April 1999. Vancouver: Vancouver Orchid Society pp.404-405. ISBN 0973015209 * Fibeck W, 1999, Orchideen in Simbabwe: die Gattung Aerangis Rchb.f. Orchidee 50. (6): 034-038 * Harrison ER, 1996, African orchid adventure. The search for Aerangis kirkii. S. Afr. Orchid J. 27. (2): 38-41 * van Zuylen B, 1996, Aerangis. Orchideeen no.1. 8-9 * Stewart J, 1979, A revision of the African species of Aerangis (Orchidaceae). Kew Bull. 34. (2): 239 - 319 Ссылки * Видовые очерки и фотографии на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * Ссылки (фотографии, видовые очерки) * Orchid Species Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker * * [http://www.tropicos.org/name/40033417 Aerangis на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden.] * Примечания Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Орхидные Категория:Травы Категория:Флора Африки